


The Nanny

by allisonbucky



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bipolar Disorder, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Memes, Mental Health Issues, SO MUCH FLUFFF, alternative universe - future, cute kiddos, dad!even, education woes, even is a hot stressed dad AU, nanny!isak, not till later dw, past even/sonja, yep we're really going for that trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-19 19:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9456584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonbucky/pseuds/allisonbucky
Summary: “HELP WANTED! Friendly, reliable and responsible live-in nanny for family of three: a young single father and two little girls/monsters, aged 4 and 2.ESSENTIAL:Childcare experience (under 5’s) - 2 referencesFlexible scheduleDriver’s licenceHigh school graduateNon-smokerPatient and calm demeanorDESIRABLEMeme-literateoccasional housekeeping duties ”or, Even is a hot stressed dad of two little girls, and Isak becomes his nanny. Rom Com shenanigans ensue.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry future chapters will be much much longer!! ch1 is already written. I'd love to hear some feedback and excitement for kid fic!!! <3

Isak lay on his makeshift bed in the tiny spare room in Jonas and Noora's apartment. He and Noora seemed to have a tradition of this, living together in unconventional ways. He had had the _wonderful_ idea to crash with them - and wow, it was still weird for him to think of them as a _them_ , University of Oslo's politics department must have incredible matchmaking abilities - about six weeks ago. This great idea had happened along with his other amazing life choice: of saying _fuck it_ to his biomedical science degree, finding a subletter for his appartment in Trondheim and moving back to Oslo with no job, home, studies or money.

Isak was full of great ideas these days.

He had spent the day getting high and halfheartedly trolling oslocarers.com, looking for positions as a nanny. The one thing that university _had_ managed to do for him was to show him that he loved working with young children, and he had funded much of his partying through babysitting. He had even house-and-child minded for a family for 3 weeks by _himself_ , alone with four boys under seven. Although he still shuddered at the memory, it _had_ proved to Isak that he was in fact not just capable, but _good_ at looking after little ones.

Which is how he figured he should try out being a nanny. Kill two birds with one stone - job, tick; home, tick.

 

He refreshed the page, and saw that a new add had popped up.

“HELP WANTED! Friendly, reliable and responsible live-in nanny for family of three: a young single father and two little girls/monsters, aged 4 and 2.

ESSENTIAL: Childcare experience (under 5’s) - 2 references

Flexible schedule

Driver’s licence

High school graduate

Non-smoker

Patient and calm demeanor

 

DESIRABLE

Meme-literate

occasional housekeeping duties ”

 

Isak smirked to himself at the newest job advertisement on the childcare site he’d signed up to. He’d already applied and been rejected for a many nanny positions - and if he’d told his 16 year old self that in 5 years he’d be banking on this as his job, jeez, a _nanny_ \- but reading the description, he knew it was a sign that this could really be something. Usually the parents of the kids he looked after were in their 40s and didn’t say much to him, but just reading this guy’s advert made him smile. Maybe he could get a job and a new friend.

Isak squinted at his internal cheesiness, but uploaded his CV, attached his references and started composing a cover letter. For some reason, he felt his heart flutter as he tried to echo this young father’s sense of humour.

An hour later, he got an email in his inbox.

“Hi Isak. Can you come in for an interview tomorrow? -Even.

P.S if your childcare abilities are as ‘dank’ as your email address, I'm sure we’ll get along great.

PPS. I went to Nissen too! ;)

 

Isak closed his eyes, hoping it wasn’t true - that chrome _hadn’t_ autofilled the email address with his high school email, dankpepeyaki@nissen.no.

At least this _Even_ had a sense of humour.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak meets Even and the girls!!! everyone is cute!!!

Isak was nervous as he gets off the bus in the quiet residential area twenty minutes away from Noora and Jonas’ apartment in the city centre. It appeared to be a nice neighbourhood, and he smiled at a woman walking past him with a pram. It wasn’t a super rich area; the houses were modest, two story, some seeming to be duplexes. He squinted at the address on his phone, 21Lønn Street, and saw this appeared to be one of the duplex houses, so he let himself into the garden which had a pink tricycle and a football on it, and went round to the side door.

He hesitated before ringing the bell, giving himself a once over in his reflection by the window. He had opted to dress more on the casual side of smart-casual, wearing light jeans and nikes, a short sleeved button down under his thick jumper. He pulled off his beanie, shoving it in his jacket pocket, nervously straightening his hair. He figured he didn't need to dress too formal since it would be a messy job. He checked the time: 12:02. Even had said to come ‘around twelve’, so he hoped this was okay.

Isak knocked on the door.

He had been musing over this ‘young single father’ all evening, feeling a similarity in them even through their brief email exchange. He thought he sounded like a cool guy, and had tried not to think much about the little flutter in his stomach, putting it down to interview nerves. But when he heard the lock click - and the crying noise that came after it - he wasn’t quite prepared for the sight that beheld him.

The man was almost impossibly tall, dressed in a white t-shirt and dark red hoodie. He was holding a rather distressed looking toddler with little blonde pigtails, blue leggings and purple knit cardigan. She had a blue pacifier in her mouth and rather red cheeks, which were currently scrunched up in sadness.

But Isak’s attention was fixed on the man’s face. Whatever Isak had been expecting, it wasn’t _this_. Chiseled jaw, plump lips, freckles and artfully mussed brown hair. He was _beautiful_. Isak realised he and the man had been in an eye lock for a moment that felt like infinity, his soft blue eyes drawing Isak closer. But he made himself snap out of it, holding out a slightly sweaty hand.

“Halla. You must be Even.”

Even broke into a smile that made Isak’s stomach swoop, and replied with,

“Halla, Isak! Come in, come in,” he said, bouncing the girl on his hip as she started fussing again.

“Whos, um. Who’s this?” He asked, feeling his face break into a smile as he finally let himself fully focus on the girl. Tears were starting to bubble in her eyes, a brighter blue than Even’s own. He lowered his tone, feeling empathy for her. It was such a hard stage, being two - feeling such strong emotions and not being able to express them. He held out a finger for her to defiantly shake, her lip still pouting.

Even’s voice was silky and low as he smiled, looking at his daughter.

“This is Harmine. She’s having a bit of a hard day,” he said, smiling knowingly at Isak as she let out a quiet sob. The three came up the stairs to Even’s apartment, Isak walking behind him and trying so hard not to glance down at the amazing ass he could see in his peripheral vision. _Sweatpants_. Isak shook himself, reminding his brain this was an interview. He couldn't be gawking at Even, though he thought it was a little unfair to have no warning that Even could be a supermodel. When they got to the inside door, Harmine’s faint noises had turned into actual cries, and, feeling brave, Isak offered to show some initiative and gingerly took her out of her father’s arms as he gratefully opened the door. She looked up at him, a slightly comical look of pure rage on her face, and let out a scream. Isak let out a quiet sympathetic noise, holding her close. She immediately buried her face in his top, her sobs continuing but quieting a little. He bounced her as he followed Even down the brightly lit hall, no longer distracted by the man. He stood still again when they entered the front room, continuing to bounce her and murmuring sympathies at her. Her tears seemed to subside and she cuddled into Isak with a little moan, and he again felt butterflies in his stomach.

He gave Even a bright smile, who was looking at him in shock.

He smirked. “What? I’m a baby whisperer.”

“Oh, that’s what they call you?”

“Yep, they talk about it all over Norway. Isak Valtersen, whisperer of babies everywhere.” Even let out a loud laugh, taking Harmine back as she reached her arms out to him, sucking her pacifier contently as if she hadn’t just been wailing a minute ago.

Even put Harmine down in a pink play pen in front of the aged brown leather sofa, which he sat down on. He winced as he pulled a barbie from under him, rolling his eyes. Isak sat on the recliner beside the couch, still smiling as he watched Harmine rolling around with some blocks.

He almost reluctantly brought his eyes back to Even, who looked a little nervous.

“Sorry its so messy around here,” he said, and Isak actually glanced around for the first time. He’d been so distracted by the two Næsheims that he hadn’t even taken in his surroundings. The room was bright, the sun streaming in through the window, and there was photos of the girls on the walls, along with some blank spots. The decor was a little haphazard, but there was a large green abstract mural above the fireplace which captivated Isak for a moment. It was really just brush strokes in different shades of a soft, calming green, but it made Isak smile. The place was indeed messy, with a reasonably sized pile of boxes and bags in one corner, toys absolutely everywhere, a few stained towels and clothing items over the hardwood floor, and the coffee table strewn with both adult and child dishes.

But, for some reason, Isak loved it. He felt comfortable here; it was real.

He smiled back at Even.

“Don’t even worry about it. How, uh, how long have you lived here?” he asked, hoping the boxes did mean it was a new place and not just a permanent fixture of the apartment.

Even smiled as he replied, “About three months.” He hesitated, rubbing his neck.

“So basically, my wife - ex wife - and I split around that time, and we moved in here. She, uh, she just moved to Germany two weeks ago, which is why I need to hire some help. I used to work primarily from home, but with the new circumstances… I just - need some, um…” Even trailed off, focusing his eyes back to his daughter and away from Isak.

Isak smiled a little as Even met his eyes again.

“It all sounds quite a big change,” he said softly. Even nodded, and Isak saw his adams apple bob. Even put a tight smile back on his face. “It looks like you’re doing great, man. Really.”

Even let out a sigh, laughing a little. “Takk.”

Isak squinted for a moment. “Wait, maybe you’re not doing so great. Wasn’t there meant to be two of them?” he asked, and Even laughed loudly, gesturing to the baby monitor on the couch beside him.

“My older daughter, Therese, also had a bit of a wild morning. She managed to rip her ‘favourite Moana sticker’, and tantrum'd herself to sleep. That’s why Harmine has been a little emotinal today, she doesn’t like to see Therese cry.”

Isak replied starkly, “Well that makes sense, it’s her job!”

Even laughed, then his smile softened.

“Maybe you are a baby whisperer.”

“Nah… I mean, two year olds are rightfully just pi- um P’d off at the universe for this… this random stage of development they’re in, you know? I get it. _It should be me that’s screaming_ ,” he added in english, and Even grinned at the reference.

“Yes, my ad worked! Meme literate really should have been essential, I shouldn’t have listened to Therese.”

Isak shook his head. “Four year olds. They really think they know it all.”

\---

They had a very chilled out interview, which felt more like old friends chatting to Isak. He had almost forgotten that he didn’t even have the job yet, he was just happy to talk to Even. After about twenty minutes, he met Therese, who looked just like a bigger version of her sister. She had adorable big red glasses with matching red fluffy socks and was clutching a very worn out blanket. She immediately went to sit on Even’s knee, and looked straight at Isak. She had Even’s eyes.  
“Halla,” she said in a defiant tone.

Isak smiled at her. “Halla, Therese, I’m Isak.” He held out a hand and she hesitated a moment, and shook it.

“Your glasses are really cool,” he said seriously. She smiled.

“Thanks. They’re my red ones. I also have blue and purple ones. I have these ones because they match my shirt,” she stated. Isak nodded.

“Very fashion conscious. I like it.”

She let out a little giggle, which made both Isak and Even smile fondly.

Even turned Therese on his lap, smiling down at her. “Baby, Isak is going to be your nanny. Is that okay with you?”

She looked serious and nodded at Isak.

“I’m gonna go play now. Thanks that you’re going to be my nanny, Isak!” She said, and Isak laughed at her funny phrasing. Then he registered what happened.

“Wait. Wait, what? I got it?!”

Even grinned. “Isak, you got it the moment you came in this place.” His tone turned matter of fact with his mouth going into a small pout, something that Therese had clearly picked up from him. “Would you like to see your room?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we really begin!!!  
> The norwegian pronounciations of the girls names: (capitals are stressed vowels)  
> Therese = ter-EHS-a  
> Hermine = HAR-mee-NA . they're both common norwegian names, and I thought they fit well. 
> 
> I've really been amazed at the INCREDIBLE response to this fic in just 12 hours!!! i really shouldn't update so soon bc it's going to slow down, but i couldn't resist. :D you guys are amazing. please keep letting me know how you feel it fuelsTM me!!!
> 
> also, apologies for the weird mix of british and american slang. i am scottish, but am trying to use american terms. for those who don't know, a duplex house (i don't even think we call them that?? i think we say semi detached? anyway) is like a two story house that's been converted into two apartments, one downstairs and one upstairs. the upstairs flat usually is reached through an interior staircase from the side of the house. they share gardens. this is a lot of detail ok u get it
> 
> also, the meme referenced was this tweet, haha. https://twitter.com/seupo/status/599938934433574915?lang=en


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dfgjkhlfgjd this is SO SHORT im sorry that its been 2 weeks, hella personal drama. new chapter will be super soon i just wanted to get the ball rolling with this!! thank you everyone for your patience <3 your comments made me keep writing please keep letting me know how you feel as it helps me so much to write!!

When Isak told Noora and Jonas about the job, they were shocked that he’d decided to become a live in nanny. In fact, Jonas straight up laughed at him.

Isak was indignant at this response from his best friend. 

“What’s so funny?!”

Jonas shook his head, passing him the joint, which Isak puffed on with a frown on his face. 

“Bro, I just can’t imagine trusting my kids with you,” Jonas smirked. 

“Me?! Excuse me, I watched, like, at least 8 kids in Trondheim, and all of them turned out fine, better, even, than they would have had I not watched them for the odd evening-” at this point he started giggling, dropping his shocked facade. Isak and Jonas smoked and chatted  about the job, with Isak unintentionally getting deep into his passion for child development. When Jonas asked, “What are the parents like?”, Isak just stared into the distance, a dopey expression on his face.

Jonas gave him a knowing look. Isak snapped out of it, looked over to him, and squeaked out a “What???” 

Jonas burst into laughter. “Sorry bro, I know that look. You’re keen on the dad, aren’t you?” He stated matter of factly. Isak gave him a look of pure, manufactured shock, snatching the joint out of his hand with an “Oy”.

“...  _ Nei?!  _ I mean - he’s just divorced, and - and he’s got two kids, he’s had at least sex twice with a girl, which I would have never managed, and -”

At this point, the two looked over at the door turning open, a slightly flushed Noora coming in with several bags of shopping.

“Love! Isak has got a job raising the children of a single dad he’s in love with!” Jonas exclaimed at her, getting up to give her a kiss, them both laughing at Isak. “Swap you?” He asked, and passed Noora the joint while he started unloading the groceries.

Noora had walked over to him, sitting where Jonas had just sat. She tilted her head to the side, taking a large puff and laughing as she exhaled.

“Isak? Should I say congratulations? It’s impressive to get the full husband and kids package after one day-”

Isak threw his pillow at her leg, and Noora giggled, raising her hands in defense.

“Jesus Christ, Nei, nei nei - I’m starting as a live in nanny for these two toddlers right, it’s good pay and a nice place, and - and Even-”

“Hot dad?” Jonas interjected from the kitchen.

“-Is - is very stressed, okay? He’s by himself with - with two young children!” he continued, flipping off Jonas without even pausing.

Noora clucked lovingly. “Aw, Isak, what a saint you are,” she said, and Jonas burst out laughing, coming and sitting behind her, Noora leaning into him and holding the joint to his lips. 

“At least we can go back to loud sex and being naked all the time. Fuck, I don’t care if this dude’s a serial killer, have fun Isak!” He said, kissing Noora on the cheek at response to her indignant noise at Jonas talking about sex. She went as if to kiss him, then blew smoke on his face. Jonas just laughed and exhaled it, giving her a peck. Noora stroked his curls, shooting him one of her half sarcastic, half loving grins. 

“Fucking hell, it’ll be better than this love nest, at least,” He muttered, covering his eyes at his friends and grabbing the ashtray, getting up and going over to the couch, eyes definitely on his phone and not on his dumb best friends. Honestly, he wondered if he could have died right there at the fleeting jealousy he felt from seeing Noora and Jonas so clearly domestic and in love. They really had no excuse to still be this wrapped up in each other: they had started (openly) dating nearly two years ago, and had lived together since the start of their third year, nearly four months ago.

Isak was begrudgingly happy for them. And he took absolutely no blame for a dream he may or may not have had that night, where he and Even had lay in his bed in a room that vaguely resembled the room he and Noora had (separately) lived in in high school; both younger and wearing the kind of clothes that angst-filled teen Isak had wore, smoking a blunt and listening to a 10cc record. The dream had slowly dissolved into the two in the kitchen, Even having made Isak every kind of breakfast imaginable and then serenading him with fucking Gabrielle. They had then made out, slow, dreamy. And when Isak had finally awoken, he would have sworn to anyone that he absolutely did  _ not _ sport a smile  _ or _ a hard on. 

Nope. He had absolutely blamed the disgustingly domestic influence of his now former roommates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domsetic antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SORRY ITS BEEN THREE MONTHS AAAAA  
> my life fell apart a lil but i just graduated uni !!! so i have more free time now :)  
> thank you all so much for not giving up on me, i definitely would have abandoned this if not for your comments!  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter and i hope to update as soon as i can <3

Isak’s first week had gone pretty smoothly. The first few days had been a bit awkward, with Even and Isak struggling to get into a routine where Isak didn’t feel that he was doing too little. But after a few days, Even definitely started to seem more relaxed. He left for work early most mornings, before the girls got up, as it was easier for them to accept him being gone for the day if they didn’t see him in the morning. So Isak was in charge of breakfast for himself and the girls, and entertained them until 10, when he drove Therese to nursery. He and Hermine chilled throughout the morning, playing barbies, and guitar, and reading books together. This is what Isak really loved - seeing the toddler’s giggles, her eyes widen as she became more and more confident. On some days Even picked Therese up mid afternoon and did some more work from home, other days Isak picked her up and Even came home around 6 or 7.

This was one of the days when Even worked a bit later. When he got home, the place seemed oddly quiet. Usually Therese runs into him, clinging to his arm and chattering incoherently before he can even take his jacket off; but the only thing he heard this day was quiet, male murmuring from the lounge. Intrigued, he put his backpack down by the door and quietly walked down the hall. The words became clear, and Even paused at the sight he saw. Isak was sitting on the couch, a basket of laundry beside him. He was watching The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air.

And poorly rapping along to the theme tune.

“-West philadelphia, bor-an raised,

Oh the playground’s when i said mos-ot of my days-

Chillin, all axin relaxin and relaxincool-

Shooten be b-ball outa side of school-”

At this point, Even couldn’t contain himself any longer, and started giggling. Isak jumped in shock, accidentally flinging the dress he was holding over the couch as he looked round, blushing as he saw Even. 

Even grinned, clapping his hands slowly, nodding. Isak put his hands in his head, letting the show blare on beside him, the title credits now free of Isak’s butchered version.

“Wow. You should have put master rapper on your resume,” he joked, sitting beside Isak, with the washing basket between them. 

Isak coughed out a laugh, still a little red. “Yeah? I did consider it. When I was in high school I was famous for my rapping.”

Even smirked, happy at the easy banter between the two. He grabbed a few items from the basket and started folding - or would have, until Isak snatched the tiny green trousers out of his hands.

“Oi, that’s my job!”

Even laughed. “I think it’s mine too, Isak.” He looked up at him with doe eyes, and Isak swallowed a laugh, looking down and blushing. Isak suddenly looked a little lost for words. Even smiled to himself, casually resuming _Fresh Prince_. Isak glanced over at him, smirking. Even grinned wildly, looking at the TV and singing to the next line that played.

“I got in one little fight and my mom got scared, she said-”

 “ _You’re moving with your auntie and uncle in Bel-Air!_ ” the two exclaimed at the same time, laughing as the song continued

The two watched a couple of minutes in the show in silence, Isak quietly chuckling every so often, along with the laughing track on the show. Even kept glancing at him. Isak was dressed in sweats, his hair mussy and pen all over his hand, and he was just sort of holding some socks, his eyes almost glued to the TV.

Even saw him gulp again.

He didn’t take his eyes off of Isak.

 “-You like this show?”, Isak eventually stuttered out, giving the slightest glance Even’s way. Even laughed loudly, shaking his head. “I do, but I have nothing on Therese.” Isak was confused, until he heard “WILL!!!!” in a familiar voice. The two men turned their heads, seeing Therese barreling towards them and flinging herself onto Even’s lap. Even laughed fondly, running his fingers through his daughter’s hair, wrapping an arm around her. Therese smiled up at him sweetly. “Hi daddy.”

 “Hi girlie, how was your day? Did you and Isak have fun?” He asked, and she just nodded and shushed him - literally shushed him. She went to put her finger over his lips a little vigorously, basically sticking her finger up his nose. He just rolled with it, pulling her arm down a little and giving her hand a little kiss.

He looked back over at Isak, having almost forgot about him for a moment. He caught the tail end of the most amazing look on Isak’s face - eyes shining, mouth slightly open, turning up at the corners.

 “What?” Even asked, confused at the look on Isak’s face. Isak shook himself, coughing into his hand and looking back at his laundry, smiling.

 “Nothing… you’re so good with them,” he murmured, slowly glancing back at Even. Their eyes locked, and everything went quiet for a moment. Isak saw a soft smile grow across Even’s face. “Thanks, Isak.”

 Isak nodded, smiling back and looking down. Therese was intently watching the TV, giggling at the sitcom antics. “Is this your favourite show, Therese?” Isak asked her, poking her arm lightly. She nodded, not feeling too verbal since she’d just woke up from a short nap. She was using Even as her chair, his arm loosely around her. Her head was tucked under his chin, Even absentmindedly stroking her arm.

They looked perfect together.

Even looked over at Isak, smirking. “She caught me watching it a couple of months ago, and we’ve been making our way through all the seasons. You used to walk around quoting Hillary’s lines, didn’t you?” He explained, addressing the last part to Therese, tickling her lightly. She giggled, nodding. “Hillary’s so cool! I want her hats!” she exclaimed, and Isak laughed.

“One of my best friends says the same, we watched _a lot_ of this when I was staying with her a few years ago,” Isak said, smiling at Even. He looked interested.

“Was this the friends who helped you move? That you were staying with?”

Isak nodded, maintaining eye contact with Even.

“Yeah, Noora and Jonas. But Noora and I marathoned _Fresh Prince_ in high school. We were roommates,” he added. “It was a good break up show,” he whispered exaggeratedly, shielding his mouth from Therese, who wasn’t listening anyway.

Even laughed. “Don’t I know it.”

“So you’ve lived with her twice? Were you ever…”

Isak balked. “Nei, nei - she’s like a sister. Jonas and me grew up together, and Noora and I were in a kollektiv in the Nissen days. They’re both like my family, I guess. It was easy to crash with them after i dropped out,” he shrugged.

Even nodded. Isak had let slip that he hadn’t graduated college a couple of days ago over dinner, when Even had been asking if he’d studied childhood development. Isak had shook his head, replying with “Biochemistry. Until a couple months ago,” he’d added, flashing a grin. Even had replied that he hadn’t gone to college at all, getting an internship doing video editing out of high school, that had turned into a job at an advertising company that he still had today. “Sonja was the academic one,” he’d explained. “Therese was born when she was in her last year of uni, so I handled a lot of the newborn stuff so she could graduate on time.”

“I wish I had met them properly when they came by, they seemed really cool,” Even said, smiling at Isak. _I want to meet your family,_ he thought to himself.

Isak nodded. “Ya, you’d like them. They’re annoyingly social justice-y,” he added, and Even laughed.

“You think we could bond over my rejection of parental gender roles then?”

“Don’t even get them started.”


End file.
